


Stay

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Moody fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to prove to Sherlock he isn't going anywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sherlock Holmes Day!  
> Sorry I haven't written anything in this fandom in a while I have been drowning in Durin feels  
> Enjoy!  
> Inspired by Rhinna's Stay

He had finally come to terms with the fact that no woman would ever mean to him what Sherlock did. He didn't care about his sexuality anymore, he would love Sherlock whatever gender he identified as. He had decided to take the next step in their relationship, not because of tradition, if he had wanted tradition he would have married his serious girlfriend from medical school instead of enlisting. He wasn't doing it because he needed proof of commitment from Sherlock. He knew Sherlock was his by the way he said his name, by breathless chases followed with candlelight dinners and Chianti at Angelo's. He simply wanted Sherlock to know he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted Sherlock to know that he was proud to call him his.He wanted to flaunt his affection in front of those who would call Sherlock a freak and question how Sherlock could even have a colleague.

It was a wonder that everyone considered Sherlock the broken one when John had been the one in need of saving. He was sure if he hadn't met Sherlock he would have ended up eating his gun.Sherlock saved his life everyday.It also didn't hurt that he was a walking work of art.There was something the way he moved, in the way he wore his clothes, he teased him about them but dear God he loved Sherlock's cheekbones and he could spend hours lost in those beautiful eyes. He could compose sonnets about Sherlock's mouth. Of course that was simply elaborate packaging for his jewel of a mind. How he adored that mind. Lesser known was the depth of his tender heart. He wanted to prove to Sherlock he could be trusted with it completely.

 

He walked up the stairs to 221B, into their sitting room where he found Sherlock playing on his violin.  
He took the small black box out of his pocket and laid it on Sherlock's music stand.  
Sherlock stopped playing.  
Empires fell.  
Glaciers moved.  
Leaves fell.  
Seasons changed.  
Time passed.  
The world turned.  
Sherlock opened the box, looked at the ring, and then at John.  
Finally he heard what John was trying to say. Stay. I want you to Stay. I am going to Stay.  
Sherlock answered by putting the ring on his finger.  
They were both here to stay.


End file.
